Scaria
by StarGirl200000
Summary: The story of true love between two individuals, filled with romance, drama, and excitement, what will happen? Keep reading to find out, more chapters posted daily! Have any comments or questions? PM The author, (ME!) :D And stay tuned for more exciting love!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

(Scott, my love, my soul makes a vow to yours, to never leave it wounded. Every time I say I love you, my heart makes a promise to your heart that it will never be left broken or shattered. Every time I say I love you…It means I will always hold onto you, through the good times, and the bad days, and I will never give up on you. Every time I say I love you, I swear I give you the most special place in my heart and in my life. Every time I say I love you, I mean that I am yours forever, for all of eternity, and you are mine forever, and I want you to know my life revolves around you and that I will be yours and only yours forever till eternity and even beyond…I love you with all my heart and soul Scott Brook…)

Beginning.

So, Today was the day. It was the day the love of my life turned 15. I was determined to make this day the best day of his life. I loved him so, and today, I would finally show him just how much he meant to me. I took a deep breath, and checked my watch.

 **10:30 AM.** I looked out the window of the apartment me and my best friend, Kylie were staying at, in Utah. I had an amazing surprise for him, starting at about 5 PM. I had to make sure I was ready and that it would be completely perfect.

"Kylie! Wake up!" I shook my roomie/best friend. "Hmmm what… Ari I'm awake..." I chuckled a little. She looked so adorably messy in the mornings. She groggily got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Hm…So what do you need?" I almost rolled on floor laughing as she tried to fix her hair, which was really knotted and tangled. "Okay, anyways, Ky. You remember what today is, right?"

"Well it must have been pretty important for you to wake me up at…" She checked her phone. "Oh. Never mind then, heh." I rolled my eyes. "So, today is Scott's 15th birthday." Kylie's eyes went wide. "OH YEAHHHH! Girl, you need to get ready! Do you even know what you're going to wear? Going to do?"

"Oh, hell yeah. I got it all planned out!" Aria whispered in Kylie's ear how today was going to go. "Oh wait…One minor detail…I have no idea what to wear. ._." Kylie got her usual mischievous smirk, being the fashionista she was. "Okay, giiirl, time to hit up the mall!" I rolled my eyes, than gestured at my ripped jeans and leather jacket. "Isn't this good enough?" This time, she almost rolled on the floor laughing. "You want it to be romantic yet you dress like a tomboy, not the best combination." "Sorry," I said. "I'm just really nervous. It's his big day and the first time we ever meet in real life it has to be 10000% perfect."

She hugged me. "It will be. Don't worry, Aria. I know you, and deep inside, you love him and will do whatever it takes to make it special. That's what matters most. Now, let's go." We left the apartment, got in Kylie's convertible and went to the nearest mall. Once there, we went into a store called, "Forever 21 Dresses". I was in awe. They were stunning, beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before. "Woah…Uh…Kylie..."

"Heh, no worries, little sis. I can pay for it." She held up a credit card, with over 1000 bucks on it. "Just pick out what you want." I looked around a little, until my eyes fell on a beautiful, mid length, pink strapless dress. "K-Kylie…It's beautiful…" I picked it up and checked the price tag. 800 dollars. So worth it…I've never seen anything so gorgeous! Well, besides Scott. I found myself fantasizing once again. Soon, Aria. I started to blush.

We put it on the table and paid for it. I held it close as we walked back to the car, careful to not let it get wrinkled or torn. It had to be beautiful for tonight. We got back in her car and drove back to our apartment. I checked my watch again.

 **2:00 PM.** I took a deep breath. Okay, 3 hours to get ready. Don't worry, Aria, everything will be okay, I thought to myself. I spent the two hours showering, then putting on the dress and getting my hair ready. Normally, I wore it down, my long, wavy, layered blond hair. Today, I put it in a single French Braid, like the kind Elsa or Katniss wears. I then put on a light pink lipstick, and some dark mascara, and eye shadow. I checked my watch.

 **4:00 PM.** One hour left. To be honest I was panicking. What's he going to think? Will I screw up? I just want to show him I love him… Kylie knows me. She could feel my anxieties. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Aria. Believe in yourself. You're an amazing girl, you love him, and he loves you, no matter what. You doing all this for him, it means something. If it doesn't, then he doesn't deserve you in the first place. You'll rock it."

"T-Thanks, Ky. I really, really love him." We hugged each other. "I know. He will love you too, I promise." "Thanks Ky. What would I do without you?" By this point, it was now 4:30 PM. "Well, I better get going. Cya!" I said. "Bye, Ari. Good luck!" I put on some vanilla scented perfume, popped in a tic tac, checked myself in the mirror. Looking alright.

I left the apartment, and got in my slick black convertible. Turned the keys in ignition, then started towards Scott's place. 30 minutes later. I got there. I sat in the car for a minute, my heart beating fast as hell. I took a few deep breaths. After about a minute, I got out and went to his door, and knocked twice. A kid, who looked about 13, showed up. "Uh…Hi, Scott here?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll get him! I'm Jess btw." I heard him running off, then a distant, "Scott, I think your GF is here." "ARIA?" Next thing I know, he was right there, in all his sexy, cute perfection, that beautiful, silky blond hair, those ocean blue eyes anyone could get lost in, the adorable glasses.

I felt myself blushing harder than ever. "Uh…H-H-Hiya Scottie!" I handed him a single, perfect red rose, and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, my love!" He looked away, blushing as well, and took the rose and set it down gently.

"Okay, so, uh, I-I got something for you, are you ready?" "Always." He replied. We got in the car. We drove off, the place only a few minutes away. I turned on the radio to country music, his favorite, and "Lose my Mind" and "Buy me a Boat" came on, his favorite songs! "Damnit, Aria, You don't know how long I've wanted to see you in real life. I-I never thought it could actually happen!"

"I swore to you, one day, I would make all our dreams come true. Starting with tonight :D" A few minutes later, we were about to get there. "Okay, my love. Close your eyes. It's going to be a surprise 3" I made sure he was blindfolded with my scarf. We got into the driveway.

"Okay, we're here." I opened my door, went to the other side and helped him get out. "Just lean on me, okay? I'll guide you. Just one more minute!" "Aria, what is it? I've been super excited all day! Pleaaaase, just a hint?" "Don't worry. You'll love it 3"

"Okay, my love, we're here!" I removed the blindfold. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight possible. We were at a private area along a beach, with an amazing view of the tidal waves coming in, and you could see dolphins along the shore. I had set up an area where both of us could walk together, holding hands and watch the sunset.

He was in awe. "Woah…Aria…" "Beautiful, right? Come, my love." I kissed his cheek once again, and both blushing, we grabbed each other's hand and walked along the beautiful beachside resort. Walking in the warm sand, hand in hand, we talked for a few minutes. When I felt the sensation of his warm, soft hand, I instantly fell in love with him even more, desperate for more. But for now, we talked.

"Scott, today is your special day. I wanted to surprise you, to make today perfect. I couldn't let you down. I had this area set up, so no one could separate us, and it's just, naturally beautiful. I'm sorry, if I let you down…" I looked down.

He lifted my cheek and turned to face him. "Aria Russell, I love you. You don't know how long I've waited to see you in real life. All that matters, is that we are together. You could never fail me. We are together, not to mention, all this, you did, no one would ever do that for me. I love it, and I love you."

Blushing, I kissed his cheek. "I love you too. Mi amore, there's more where that came from." We watched the dolphins playing for a few minutes.

I held him in my arms. Now, something truly beautiful was about to happen. "Hey, Scotty, watch the sky." Suddenly, we watched as a beautiful flash of colors, the sunset, from a luxurious Tuscan orange, to a majestic purple, getting darker and it was amazing. He held me in his arms. I kissed him, and hard.

"Scott Brook, you mean everything to me. You are the reason I am here today. I love you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You're my life, my world, my everything. One day, I will make all your wildest dreams come true. For now Happy birthday." I hugged him, hard, and he hugged back. The sensation was beyond my greatest fantasies. The feeling, was amazing.

After a few minutes, the sky went from a dark shade of purple, to a full moonlit night. It was a blood moon, perfect setting for tonight, it was so bright and absolutely gorgeous. We sat on the cool sand, staring into each other's eyes. We cuddled, super close, my heart beating fast. I took out my phone and played some songs, OUR song, Nightcore: Truth or Dare, Every Time We Touch, and Angel with a Shotgun. "Rawr," I winked, and whispered seductively into his ear, gently nibbling and licking it, so he could feel the sensual heat of my breath and feel its pleasure.

"Scott…"

"Aria…"

This was the moment. My moment to confess my true, unconditional love for him and finally…

"Scott, I love you!" All of a sudden, I kissed him, the passion burning like a raging inferno, unable to control it anymore. I put all of my love, my heart, everything I had, into that one, beautiful, perfect kiss. We laid beside each other, kissing passionately, holding him in my arms and I in his, our love beyond anything ever experienced before. My first kiss…My first love. My true, one and only love forever.

And to conclude the perfect night, we lay, on top of each other, watching the fireworks I set up that shot up into the moonlit sky, saying, "Happy Birthday, Mi Amore."

(Epilogue)

(When I look into your eyes, all I see is beauty and perfection. When I hold your hands I simply want to say that I will hold on to you for the rest of my life and forevermore and never leave you alone. When I hug you I want to heal your soul, all its darkness and hurts and insecurities and your past, with the warmth and true love of my soul. When I say I love you I want to cherish you for the rest of my life. When I say you are mine together I want you to know I am yours and yours alone for all of eternity, and my heart, body and spirit belongs to you forevermore. I love you, so much, Scott Brook…You're my everything, my reason to live, and I love you, sincerely, unconditionally. Forevermore.)


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same night. We were still snuggled, wrapped in each other's arms, locked in a loving embrace starting at the fireworks that said, "Happy Birthday, My Love." It was perfect. We were in love, and nothing could ever separate us. Tonight was amazing and this moment seemed to last for all eternity. "I love you," We whispered.

When all of a sudden, we heard a car drive up next to where ours was. Someone got out, and though our eyes were closed, we heard footsteps, coming closer. On the cool sand. I thought to myself, this was supposed to be a private resort, and no one even knew we were here. Who could…?

"Hiya!" We opened our eyes and saw a teenage girl, blond, in a strapless black dress standing next to us. Scott's eyes lit up. "Oh hi Sky!"

She leaned down and pulled us apart. "Hi love." Sky kissed him. I felt my heart beating really fast. "Uh…S-Scott…Who's...That…?" She turned to me and death glared. "I'm his girlfriend. Who do you think YOU are, slut?"

"Uh…" Scott stuttered. "A-Aria, this is my girlfriend, Skyler. We've been dating for about a few months now. I fell in love with her, it was love at first sight." "But…Scott…I-I thought…" She stared what felt like daggers. I looked away. "He never talks about you. Must be one of his side toys. I'm his REAL Girlfriend."

She kissed him again. "Come on, babe, let's go," She seductively whispered in his ear. He whispered to me, softly, "Aria, I'm sorry." Then he grabbed her hand and kissed her back. "Scott…" I watched as they left me there, alone, and got into her perfect, red sports car. She came back for a second. I watched in horror as she pulled out a knife. "Die, bitch…" She whispered into my ear, and jabbed it into my leg, and left it there. "GAHHHHHH!" I screamed in excruciating pain.

She got in the driver's seat and drove off, just leaving me to die. I watched, as they drove off, laughing, having fun, just abandoning me… For the first few moments, I couldn't even think straight because my leg was bleeding out. I desperately put pressure on it to try to stop the blood flow, but then I realized, what's the point…I lay there to accept my fate, hoping the pain would kill me soon enough.

(Meanwhile)

As Scott and Skyler drove into the driveway of her mansion, 3 stories tall. "Love, I got the best surprise ever for your special night, you'll love it." She started making out with him, and he reciprocated it. "As long as it's with you, I'll love it." "Isn't that what you told that bitch back there? Who is she, anyways?"

Scott felt a stab of guilt and sympathy for Aria. "J-Just a friend." He looked away. Skyler pulled his face back to hers. "Whatever happened, forget it. It's just you and me now, babe." She kissed him. "Let's go."

They got out of her car and walked into her amazing house, arm in arm. To his shock, there was a huge party for him. All his best friends were there, dancing and chilling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCOTT!" They all shouted. He felt himself blush. Sky kissed him once more, then said, "Ready for your biggest present?" He nodded and felt a little heat and blood rushing to his lower area.

She held his hand, kissed it and guided him into a secluded area. She kissed his neck for a few moments, then his collarbone, then nibbled on his ear. He loved the pleasure. She then took him into a dark closet. "Okay, girls, ready," She whispered. Sky closed the door and immediately, Scott felt there was 3 others with her. They all began touching him, from his chest, his arms, face, while Sky kissed his lips, hard. He loved this so much, and this was definitely the most pleasure he has ever received! He could get used to this.

(Meanwhile)

I lay, on the dark, cold beach. It's been an hour. If I wasn't dead yet, I would never be. I felt the excruciating pain, no longer physical from the knife jutted into my leg, but from heartbreak. My love…My one and only…Abandoned me for another… I screamed in horror and pain, the rejection and betrayal sinking in, deeper than a thousand burning cuts. It burned like a raging inferno…

I was all alone. I curled into a ball, heartbroken, the loneliness and pain from Scott's abandonment scorching from the inside and out. I had lost my will to live. I wanted to just die, on this freezing, dark beach, once beautiful, now but a horrific memory. He left me…He left…I couldn't rid myself of these thoughts. I was emotionally broken, scarred, to the point of pure insanity. No one cares…I loved him…And he left me… I continued crying, such as I have for the last hour.

I…I thought he loved me…I thought to myself. He never did…No one ever did…NO ONE CARES! I didn't even notice as Kylie texted me. I lost all motivation, all love, all feeling. Innocence lost, succumbing to the darkness and demons torturing within. I screamed once again in sadness and had a panic breakdown. IT HURTS! A-At least…He's happy… I took the knife out of my leg, new blood rising. I winced in pain. I held up the knife, to my chest, its shiny metallic edge gleaming in the moonlight…"Time to end this."

Skyler and the other girls continued to touch and make out with Scott, touching him lustfully. "Okay, it's done," She whispered. She took his hand and lead him out of the closet, and up to her bedroom. (Scott had very mixed thoughts at this point. He loved Aria, but he wanted all the other girls too. Eh, She'll be okay…he thought to himself. I hope.) She took him in, closed the door, and locked it. "Are you ready?" as she winked and whispered seductively.

To be continued! Stay tuned tomorrow for more action and romance! What will happen? Time will only tell ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Aria held the knife in her hand, ready to end it all, the blood gleaming from the moonlight. She was about to slit her throat. Couldn't take it anymore…It's what Scott wanted…She shed a single tear and held the dagger to her throat. When all of a sudden, out of nowhere, she was hit on the back of her head with a frying pan with unexplainable force. She turned around, and saw a dark, shadowy figure, and it looked like…

"R-Rai?..." Then it happened. She was hit a second time, and everything went black.

(Meanwhile)

As Skyler closed the door, she pinned Scott against a wall. "Ready, my love?" She growled thirstily, prepared to seduce him. Scott had very mixed feelings by this point. [What have I done…?] He thought to himself. But all doubts, all worries left as Sky began making out with him once more.

He felt himself relax into her lips, loving the pleasure. He grabbed her, unable to control himself, exploring her body. They threw each other onto the bed and began touching each other like wild lovers. "Ohhhh Scott…" "Mmmmmm SKYLER! I love youuuuu!" They continued to kiss, their tongues playing together.

(Meanwhile) Raiden texted Skyler. "We're on our way. She's out like a light." Sky was too busy with Scott to notice.

"I love you baby!" Skyler whispered cutely into his ear, then continued making out with him. She pulled off his shirt and touched him all over, holding their bodies close. Then two more of her friends came in, prepared to start a 3 way with Scott. He was every girl's dream and Sky was lucky enough to get him. They crawled into bed, one kissing his neck, one rubbing down his back.

(Meanwhile)

Aria woke up. She was in a dark, cold room. Her head was throbbing, vision blurred. "Gahhh…" She groaned, and looked around. She couldn't do it. Hurt too much. The last thing she saw, before sinking into unconsciousness, was a dark figure. Then she blacked out.

At this point Scott couldn't feel himself, he had succumbed to the pleasure from these three girls and his girlfriend. He loved it! He had never got THIS much attention, and he loved every moment of it! "Ohhh…MMM yeahhhhh!" He moaned in ecstasy, as Sky began to rub his pants, and the other girls touched his hips. "Ohh, right there my love!" He got an instant erection.

Aria woke up once more, her head hurting less. She looked around once more, and it was still too dark to see anything. However, she felt herself tied up, in a chair, which felt like rope. [Hmm…I can escape.] She thought to herself. Then, she noticed the dark figure, in the corner, leaning against the wall, staring at her.

"Finally awake, I see. Took you long enough. That makes this less fun!" It was...It sounded familiar…Suddenly a light switch was flicked. "Gahhh…That burns!" The unexpected light, she wasn't used to. She blinked a few times to try to adjust her eyes. She looked up again, and the figure was wearing a mask. [Who is this and what the hell is happening?!] Aria thought.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." [Us? WHO'S US? WHAT IS THIS!?] Aria was panicking again. [What was going to happen to her? To…Scott?]

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in a dark room. I was blindfolded, but I still knew it was dark, and very cold and wet. I started shivering a little bit. I tried to move, but I felt something. Icy hands grasped my shoulders and threw me against a wall. I felt shackles close around my wrists and ankles. I opened my eyes to look around but couldn't, I was still blindfolded.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice. Coming from deep within the shadows of darkness.

"Oh look, she's finally awake."

The voice, it sounded, distorted. And somehow…Familiar…But I was blindfolded, so I saw nothing. I struggled against the shackles I felt, but a shockwave erupted throughout my body.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. Struggling will only make them tighter."

"Who the hell are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I was panicking, and I needed answers. Where was I? Who was behind all this? Was I going to…Die?

"All in due time, my precious." All of a sudden, the blindfold keeping me in the dark, literally, was removed. As my eyes adjusted to the second wave of darkness, underneath the blindfold. After a few seconds I could see. I looked around, and saw red eyes…glowing, horrific red eyes. Yet…oddly familiar…

Those piercing eyes, glaring daggers through me. I tried to look away but was unable. "Who are you…"

The figure stepped closer, and more details showed up. The familiar black and blue hair, short, pale skin…Wait a second…

"RAIDEN?! WH—"

She stuffed a sock in my mouth, gagging me, then punched my shoulder in extreme rage. "SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"GAHHH!" I tried to scream but nothing came out…

The glare instantaneously transformed to a malicious smirk, and her eyes glowed red. What was happening to my best friend? Sh-She's…

"Oh, Aria. Always the fool. You never realized, huh. Well, don't you worry it will all be over soon. You'll never be free!"

(What the-) I thought. (Those are the words to-)

My thoughts interrupted by her suddenly stabbing a knife deep into my shoulder. Unable to resist, I screamed in excruciating pain, blood pouring from the open wound. I looked at her in fear, in terror, wondering what went wrong…Why my best friend suddenly wants me dead…Why my true love abandoned me…How could this all go so wrong?

Crying my eyes out, unable to hold back the blood and agony from my shoulder and dried blood in leg, I was confused and broken and couldn't think straight if I tried.

"My precious…" She rubbed one hand down my face as I looked in horror, unknown of what was yet to come. "I will return ;)"

"MMM!" Was my muffled reply, before she ripped the sock out of my mouth. I could breathe, at least a little. As she left, and locked the door behind her. I was trapped, broken, inside and out, and things would only get worse…

When all of a sudden, I heard a voice. An unfamiliar voice from out of nowhere, lurking deep within the shadows…

"Guess they got you too, huh."

"W-who are you…?" My voice came in ragged breaths.

The shadow looked at me. "The name's Modica. Brick. Modica."

(TO BE CONTINUED! WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS BRICK? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ARIA?! WHERE IS SCOTT? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, UPLOADED TOMORROW, NOVERMBER 6 2015! DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN!)


	5. Chapter 5

"The name's Modica. Brick Modica."

I watched as this figure emerged from the shadows. I couldn't make it out in the darkness, but from the details I could see, it was a guy. A boy who looked about 17, with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a deep voice.

"Guess they got you too, hm." As he took one step closer, I could see some more...gruesome details. He had scars, and wounds all over his body. Pulling off a hood, I saw one slashing across his face and through his cheekbone. It was...Gory, to say the least, and horrific.

"Woah...Who are you...What happened to your...?"

"All in due time. You'll figure things out. For now, be very careful. Do not, I repeat, do NOT provoke them."

I remained silent, trying to comprehend all this. I was in a dark room, but...once I met this mysterious figure...Somehow, I no longer felt alone. Except...

"Shush, they're coming," He hissed fiercely, as he retreated back into the shadows."

"Hm...?"

Then I knew what he meant. I heard a latch opening. My heart racing, thoughts going wild, pain surging through my body and as I saw her return. Those dark, piercing red eyes...Raiden...I knew things were only going to get worse. Much, much worse.

She appeared beside me at what felt like a superhuman speed. "Miss me?" The malicious smirk returned. I thought of several witty comebacks, but I bit them back, not giving her the satisfaction of a response.

She silently seethed with rage. I can tell she wanted to attack, to kill, she ever so desperately blood lusted, but there was something holding her back. What it was, I'm not sure.

She kicked me, knowing I wouldn't do anything, yet expecting, craving at least a little retaliation. She wanted me to fight back. Kicking violently, I ignored the pain, I was used to that. I closed my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Fuck you..."

She grinned. "No wonder Scott left you. You're too weak, too soft. Poor little—"

That did it. No one, NO ONE talks about me and Scott like that. NO ONE! In pent up rage, hatred, and fury, despite the shackles binding me back, I fought against them and threw everything I had into one hard, forceful kick behind her knees, causing her to fall backwards.

Raiden sprang up, seemingly faster than a bullet, and pulled a dagger from her belt, one forged of the sharpest steel, capable of slashing straight through the strongest metal if it tried.

In a flash, before I knew it, the steel was pressed against my neck. She was going to slit my throat.

To my surprise, I embraced it. Rather than horror, I accepted it.

"Do it...End it already..." The Raiden I knew would never do this. But this wasn't the Raiden I knew, I realized that the moment I saw those eyes, those glowing, malevolent red eyes. And I was willing to die right here, right now. I had nothing left to live for.

I shed one final tear, letting the darkness, waiting for the pain and final slash to come. Steel pressed tight against my neck. It was all over. This was the end...

(TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! KEEP READING FOR MORE SUSPENSE AND ACTION! DUN DUN DUNNNN!)


	6. Chapter 6

Raiden held the dagger to my throat. I spat defiantly beside her, not caring, ready to end it.

"Do it...Just kill me already...GET IT OVER WITH!" blade pressed against skin, I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact...The pain...When all of a sudden!

An arrow struck her wrist, from out of nowhere, causing her to drop the knife and scream in pain. "GAHHHH!" I casually glanced to my left, to the darker half of the room, and saw those green eyes. Brick...

Raiden, despite her bleeding, slashed wrist, grabbed my neck. "This isn't over, you vixen. I WILL get back what was taken from me...You WILL die!" In a paroxysm of rage, she stormed out, slamming the steel door shut behind her.

Breathing hard, having very mixed feelings, wanting to get the torture over with yet grateful to be alive. I looked over at Brick once more. He...He saved my life...

"T-Thank you..." I still felt the sting of where the knife almost pressed into my skin. If it hadn't been for Brick, I would be dead. But why...Why save me? What did he have to gain?

As if reading my thoughts, I heard a voice from those corners buried in the shadows. "Don't mention it."

I could tell he was a man of few words. As was I. But, I needed answers. And fast. My mind was racing. (Who was behind all this? What do they want? Why me? Why...Scott? Who is this dark, handsome stranger, and what happened to him?)

Again, as if he could read my thoughts, he replied tersely, "I will explain everything later. It isn't safe now..."

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why we're here, but please...I need answers. You saved my life for a reason, and I owe you my life, so let's not let this be in vain. I'm begging you...You know something, I know it. I KNOW IT!"

Remembering how I got here, the moment when Scott abandoned me, all the agony and suffering, physically and emotionally since then, it had built up. Uncontrollably, I started crying silently, unable to stop. I couldn't take it anymore...I was shaking violently as well, lost in the loneliness... freezing...terrified of what was yet to come...

He must have felt a twinge of pity or sympathy, because in that moment, Brick walked over, silent so I didn't hear it hood on, and...Hugged me? It was, unexpected, to say the least. I would hug back if it wasn't for the chains restricting me. But...It felt...Amazing...Like I could relax in his arms...This was a sensation, and if I was being honest with myself, something I never felt with anyone before, even Scott...Despite how cold, how broken he was, he felt amazing...

I felt the fears, the desperation, alleviate under his warm, soft arms. Saying nothing for a few seconds, he just stood there, hugging me. Then, finally, Brick said, "Aria, everything will be alright, I promise. All will be revealed in due time. Right now, I am the only one you can trust."

(How did Brick know her name? What will happen between these two? Will Aria live or die, and what will become of them both? Where the hell is Scott?! These questions will be answered, keep reading! :D)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey, loyal readers! Sorry for the inactivity, been a little busy. But starting now, I will continue to post daily if not weekly! Thank you for your patience. Alright, here goes. Enjoy!)

Wrapped in Brick's arms, feeling a sudden burst of...What was this feeling? Warmth, affection...It was...Perfect...I would hug him back if I was capable. And, he promised answers. "Thank you...Brick..." I whispered softly.

I opened my eyes. Before I knew it, he was gone. Those tender arms, gone. I glanced back at the corner and it looked as if he never moved. (Was it...All a dream? A façade? Maybe I just imagined him being there out of desperation...)

"They're coming." I heard the faint whisper that dragged me out of my thoughts. In horror, I remained motionless. Unmoving. I was going to be ready this time...

All of a sudden, the steel door slammed open. Raiden entered, along with two masked figures I did not recognize.

"Missed me?" She winked with those cruel red eyes. I spat defiantly once more in front of her, not giving the satisfaction of a response. (Go to hell, you monster...) I thought to myself. Then she was beside me. "Ready for some REAL fun?" She winked. "..."

Socked in the gut violently with fists covered with leather gloves. I could feel it. Again I said nothing. (Erghhh...It's just a little pain, I can take it...) I glared defiantly, then smirked despite the burning sensation in my stomach.

She sneered back maliciously, with those glowing red eyes. "Oh, we're just getting started." She grabbed my face. "What the...?" Forcing me to stare at the masked figures. (Huh?) I watched as they removed their masks one by one.

(Skyler...) All of a sudden I felt it. Intense rage. Fury. (I could murder her for what she done to Scott. Stealing him away from me...Like he was a...A trophy...HE'S NOT! He was mine...My everything...!)

Then the other figure removed its mask.

(To be continued!)


	8. Chapter 8

I watched as the other figure removed its mask, not giving a shit anymore who it was. When all of a sudden...

"S...Scott?" I watched in helpless horror as he stared right at me...But...It wasn't him. He was...Zombielike or something...As if by mind control...But what happened next changed those thoughts.

"Heyyyy babe!" Skyler said coquettishly and flashed him a wink, and proceeded to kiss him, in front of me. And...He kissed her back. This was by far the scariest, most painful moment in all of my short existence. Worse than torture even.

For the first time in days, I realized I couldn't hold them back anymore. My face was streaked with tears at the endless suffering, physically and emotionally. I didn't even give a shit about anything anymore.

"Scott..." I muttered, but it was more of a whimper so I doubt he even heard it. They continued this. I looked away, not letting Brick see me like this. My mind was going 1000 miles per hour, questions left unanswered, and emotions high and much scarred.

Then my body just, kind of went lifeless within in the shackles. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch this horrific scene in front of me. "Alright, let's take this back to the bedroom Scottie ;)" Skyler said, and they...left.

Not caring anymore...And unable to do anything about it, anyways, I just kind of stayed limp. I gave up trying to escape the moment I found out about them.

When all of a sudden, Brick appeared, sitting beside me. I could once again see he was scarred as well, there was a right scar over his eye, and his arms were covered in dry blood. [Poor guy...] I thought to myself. [He really didn't talk much, what the hell happened...]

Then...His eyes glowed green, and he held a dagger in his hand, as if it appeared magically. "D-don't do it...You have so much to live for..." I muttered. [Oh god...No...]

Then, he brought it closer to me. At first I thought he was going to kill me or something, so I wanted that to happen. But then...

I closed my eyes for a second and heard a slash. Then another. And two more. The sound of blade against metal. Then, I felt myself surrounded by warm, perfect arms. I opened my eyes and...Woah...The shackles were gone...! And surrounded by his perfect embrace, so warm, so...perfect ^_^

"Aria..." He whispered, voice like a fallen angel. At that moment, once again I could feel everything just...Disappear, and my heart kind of melted at the sound of it.

I said nothing. The scars were too raw, and I couldn't think straight. But...He saved my life...Yet again...I started shivering a little.

He stroked my hair softly. Goddamn...It felt so good, even the slightest of touches, from this angel-like being. His soft breath...warm embrace...and heavenly voice was all that kept me from going past the brink of insanity. Was this a fantasy...? Was I already dead? Because it was perfect as all hell...

"Damnit, you're freezing!" Brick sounded kind of, scared? All I know was at that moment, all I could feel was his amazing embrace surround me yet again and...Everything felt perfect.

[Damnit, Aria, don't just sit here! Thank him or something or, I don't know, do something! ._.] I could do nothing but just lay wrapped in his arms. I so desperately wanted to tell him...How I felt about him...But nothing would work, as if I couldn't think straight.

I was...Falling in love.

(To be continued! Loyal readers, thank you for your patience, and I apologize for the length between each chapter. Keep reading, and I swear, you will not be disappointed! Future chapters will contain plenty of suspense, and less lovey stuff if you're not into that, so keep reading! Any comments, questions, or suggestions, you can PM me or review the fanfic! Again, I will try to have it more consistent, so thanks for staying with it.)


End file.
